Willie Nelson
pisi|Willie Nelson Willie Nelson (sündinud 29. aprillil 1933 Abbottis, Texases) on USA kantrimuusik. Kriitikute tunnustatud albumi "Shotgun Willie" (1973) ning albumite "Red Headed Stranger" ja "Stardust" kriitikute ja kaubandusliku ühise eduga sai Nelson läbi aegade kõige tunnustatumaks kantrilauljaks. Ta oli outlaw kantri üks olulisemaid artiste, kantrimuusika alamžanri, mis arenes välja 1960. aastate lõpus tänu konservatiivse Nashville sound 'i piirangutele. Nelson on mänginud üle 30 filmis, on olnud mitme raamatu kaasautor ning biokütuse ja marihuaana legaliseerimise aktivist. Noorpõlv Willie Nelson sündis 29. aprillil 1933 Abbottis Texases Suure depressiooni ajal Myrle Marie (neiupõlvenimega Greenhaw) ja Ira Doyle Nelsoni pojana. Nime Willie andis talle ta nõbu Mildred, kes andis talle ka tema teise eesnime Hugh oma äsja surnud noorema venna auks. Nelsoni esivanemad olid inglise, iiri ja tšerokii päritolu. Tema vanemad kolisid 1929 Arkansasest Texasesse tööd otsima. pisi|left|Willie Nelson noorena (1949) Tema ema lahkus perekonna juurest pärast tema sündi, isa abiellus uuesti ja kolis samuti ära, jättes Willie ja tema õe Bobbie nende vanavanemate kasvatada. Vanavanemad õpetasid neile muusikat. Nelsoni vanaisa ostis talle kitarri, kui Willie'le oli kuueaastane ja õpetas talle mõned akordid, ning koos õe Bobbie'ga laulis ta kohalikus kirikus gospellaule. Oma esimese laulu kirjutas Willie seitsmeselt ja üheksaselt mängis ta kitarri kohalikus ansamblis Bohemian Polka. Suviti tegeles perekond puuvillja noppimisega, mis Willie'le ei meeldinud ja nii teenis ta alates 13-aastaselt raha laulmisega tantsusaalides, kõrtsides ja honky-tonk ides, ning nii läbi keskkooliaja. Nelsoni muusikalisteks mõjutajateks olid Hank Williams, Bob Wills, Lefty Frizzell, Ray Price, Ernest Tubb, Hank Snow, Django Reinhardt, Frank Sinatra ja Louis Armstrong. Nelson õppis Abbotti keskkoolis, kus ta oli ameerika jalgpalli meeskonnas poolkaitsja, korvpallimeeskonnas tagamängija ja mängis ka pesapallis. Koolis laulis ja mängis kitarri ansamblis The Texans, mille olid moodustanud tema õe abikaasa Bud Fletcher. Ansambel mängis honky-tonk ides ja pühapäeva hommikuti ühes Hillsboro raadiojaamas. Pärast kooli lõpetamist 1950 liitus ta kaheksaks kuni üheksaks kuuks Ameerika Ühendriikide õhujõududega. Aastal 1952 ta naasis sõjaväest, abiellus Martha Matthewsiga ja õppis aastatel 1954–1956 Baylori Ülikoolis. Nelson liitus Tau Kappa Epsiloni vennaskonnaga, kuid lahkus sealt, et jätkata karjääri muusikuna. Ta liitus Johnny Bushi ansambliga. Nelson kolis koos oma perekonnaga Pleasantoni, kus ta tegi kohalikus raadiojaamas diskori kohale prooviesinemise. Raadiojaama omanik andis talle selle töö vaatama sellele, et Nelsonil puudusid kogemused raadios töötamises. Raadios salvetas Nelson 1955 oma esimesed laulud: "The Storm Has Just Begun" ja "When I've Sung My Last Hillbilly Song". Ta salvestas lood kasutatud lintidele ja saatis demod kohalikule plaadifirmale SARG Records. SARG lükkas salvestised tagasi. Järgnevalt töötas Nelson mitmes raadiojaamas, olles sh kantrimuusikasaate "The Western Express" juht. Pärast seda otsustas ta minna San Diegosse Californiasse, kus ta tööd aga ei leidnud ja hääletas Portlandi Oregoni, kus elas tema ema. Muusikukarjäär Karjääri algus (1956–1971) Peatselt võeti ta tööle raadiojaama KVAN Vancouveris Washingtonis, samuti esines ta sageli telesaadetes. Nelsoni esimeseks salvestiseks oli singel "No Place For Me" (1957), millele lisandus B-poolel Leon Payne'i "Lumberjack". Salvestis edu ei toonud. Nelson jätkas tööd raadiojuhina ja lauljana Vancouveri klubides. Ta esines ka Colorado ööklubides, kolides hiljem Springfieldi Missouri osariiki. Pärast väljajäämist kantrilauljate telesaatest "Ozark Jubilee" töötas ta nõudepesijana. Olles oma töös pettunud, naasis ta tagasi Texasesse. Pärast lühikest Wacos veedetud aega suundus ta Fort Worthi ja loobus aastaks muusikast. Vahepealsel ajal töötas ta müügimehena. Pärast poja Billy sündi 1958 kolis ta perekonnaga Houstoni. Läbisõidul ühest baarist müüs Nelson oma algsed salvestised muusikaprodutsendile Larry Butler. Butler keeldus laulu "Mr. Record Man" 10 dollari eest ostmast, selle asemel andis Nelson korteri üürimiseks 50 dollarilise laenu ja kuuepäevase töö klubis lauljana. Nelson üüris korteri Houstoni lähedal Pasadenas, kus ta töötas samuti raadiojaamas diskorina. Sel ajal salvestas ta Pappy Dailyle plaadifirmast D Records kaks singlit: "Man With the Blues"/"The Storm Has Just Begun" ja "What a Way to Live"/"Misery Mansion". Nelson palkas järgnevalt kitarriõpetaja Paul Buskirki tööle oma koolis õpetajaks. Ta müüs omakirjutatud laulud "Family Bible" Buskirkile 50 dollari eest ja "Night Life" 150 dollari eest. "Family Bible'i" laulis 1960 hitiks Claude Gray. 1960. aastal kolis Nelson Nashville'i Tennesseesse, kuid ükski plaadifirma ei sõlminud temaga seal lepingut. Enamik tema demodest lükati tagasi. Nelsoni mängis sageli honky-tonk i baaris Tootsie's Orchid Lounge, mis asus Grand Ole Opry lähedal, ning kust jätkasid karjääri ka teised lauljad ja laulukirjutajad. Seal kohtus Nelson laulukirjutaja Hank Cochraniga, kes töötas ettevõttes Pamper Music, mille omanikud olid Ray Price ja Hal Smith. Cochran kuulis Nelsoni ühisel improvisatsioonil koos Buddy Emmonsi ja Jimmy Dayga. Cochran soovis Nelsoniga sõlmida lepingu Pamper Musiciga. Baaris kohtusid nad Faron Youngiga, kes otsustas Nelsoni laulu "Hello Walls" salvestada pärast seda, kui ta oli talle seda laulnud. Pärast seda, kui Ray Price oli salvestanud Nelsoni "Night Life'i" ja tema eelmine bassist Johnny Paycheck lahkus, liitus Nelson Price'i ansambliga, kus hakkas bassimängijaks. Price'i ja Cherokee Cowboysiga mängides said Nelsoni laulud tuntuks teiste artiste läbi, sh "Funny How Time Slips Away" (Billy Walker), "Pretty Paper" (Roy Orbison) ja kõige kuulsamaks laulis Patsy Cline laulu "Crazy". Nelson sõlmis lepingu Liberty Recordsiga ja salvestas laule alates 1961. aasta augustist Quonset Hut Studios. Tema kaks esimest edukat singlit avaldati järgmisel aastal, milleks olid "Willingly" (duett oma tulevase teise abikaasa Shirley Colliega, mis oli Nelsoni esimene singel edetabeli esikümnes, jõudes 10. kohale) ja "Touch Me" (tema teine esikümne lugu, jõudes 7. kohale). Plaadifirmaga Liberty valmis tal ka oma esimene album, milleks oli "...And Then I Wrote", mis avaldati 1962. aasta septembris. 1963 abiellusid Collie ja Nelson Las Vegases. Järgnevalt töötasid nad läänerannikul Pico Riveras Californias Pamper Recordsis. Kuna töö ei lubanud tal oma muusikat mängida, lahkus ta sealt ja ostis rantšo Nashville'i lähedale Ridgetopi. Fred Foster Monument Recordsist sõlmis Nelsoniga 1964. aasta alguses lepingu, kuid Nelson salvestas selle plaadifirmaga vaid ühe singli, "I Never Cared For You". pisi|Nelson esinemas [[Grand Ole Opryl (1965)]] 1964. aasta sügisel sõlmis Nelson Chet Atkinsi korraldusel lepingu RCA Victor Recordsiga. Esimene album, "Country Willie – His Own Songs", salvestati plaadifirmaga 1965. aasta aprillis. Samal aastal liitus ta Grand Ole Opryga ning kohtus Phoenixis ühel oma esinemisel Waylon Jenningsiga, kellega sai sõbraks. 1967 lõi Nelson ansambli The Record Men, kuhu kuulusid Johnny Bush, Jimmy Day, Paul English ja David Zettner. Esimesetel aastatel RCA-s ei olnud Nelsonil märkimisväärseid hitte, kuid 1966. aasta novembrist 1969. aasta märtsini jõudsid tema järjepidevalt edetabeli 25 hulka. "One In a Row" (19. koht, 1966), "The Party's Over" (24. koht, 16 nädalat edetabelis, 1967) ja kaver Morecambe & Wise'i laulust "Bring Me Sunshine" (13. koht, märts 1969) olid Nelsoni kõige paremini müüvad singlid RCA ajal. 1970. aastal läksid enamik tema laulude autoritasud tuuride investeerimiseks, mis ei toonud märkimisväärset kasumit. Lisaks probleemidele karjääris lahutas Nelson 1970 Shirley Colliest. Detsembris põles maha tema rantšo Ridgetopis. Ta tõlgendas seda õnnetust märgina muutustest. Ta kolis rantšosse Bandera lähedal Texases ja abiellus Connie Koepke'iga. 1971. aasta alguses jõudis tema singel "I'm a Memory" esikolmekümnesse. Pärast viimase RCA singli "Mountain Dew" (singli tagapoolel "Phases, Stages, Circles, Cycles and Scenes") salvestamist 1972. aasta aprillis nõudis RCA, et Nelson uuendaks lepingut plaanitust varem, mis tähendas, et RCA ei avalda tema viimaseid salvestisi, kui ta seda ei tee. Oma albumite ebaedule ja osaliselt albumi "Yesterday's Wine" vastukaja pettumusele otsustas Nelson muusikast taanduda, kuigi tema lepingu ei olnud veel läbi. Outlaw' kantri ja edu (1972–1989) Nelsoni kolis Austini, kus kasvav hipimuusikelu (Armadillo World Headquarters) noorendas lauljat. Tema populaarsus Austinis tõusis, kui ta mängis oma kantrimuusika brändi, mis oli folgi ja džässi mõjutustega. Märtsis esines ta kolmepäevase kantrimuusikafestivali Dripping Springs Reunion viimasel päeval. Vaatama eeldatud osavõtuni mitte jõudmisele andis festival Nelsonile inspiratsiooni oma enda igaaastasele kontserdile Fourth of July Picnic, millega alustas järgmisel aastal. Nelson otsustas muusikasse naasta. Ta ütles lepingust RCA-ga lahti ja allkirjastas üheks aastaks lepingu Atlantic Recordsiga, saades plaadifirma esimeseks kantrimuusikuks. Ta moodustas oma taustaansambli Family ja 1973. aasta veebruaris alustas ta Atlantic Studios New Yorgis paljukiidetud plaadi "Shotgun Willie" salvestamist. "Shotgun Willie" avaldati 1973. aasta mais ja sai suurepärase vastukaja, kuid ei müünud hästi. Album viis Nelsoni uuele stiilile, hiljem märkides, et "Shotgun Willie" "puhastas tema kõri". Tema järgmine album "Phases and Stages" avaldati 1974. Album oli paari lahkuminekust, mis oli inspireeritud tema enda kogemustest. Album sisaldas hittsinglit "Bloody Mary Morning". Samal aastal ta tootis ja esines PBS-i muusikaprogrammi "Austin City Limits" pilootosas. Nelsoni järgmine plaadifirma oli Columbia Records, kus ta sõlmis lepingu, mis andis talle täieliku loomingu juhtimise, mis sai võimalikus tema varasemate albumite kriitikute poolsel ja kaubanduslikul edul. Tulemuseks oli kriitikute heakskiit ja tema 1975. aasta albumi "Red Headed Stranger" ulatuslik populaarsus. Kuigi Columbia tõrkus albumit välja andamast, kus oli kasutatud pms kitarri ja klaverisaadet, nõudsid seda Nelson ja Waylon Jennings. Album hõlmas ka Fred Rose'i 1945. aasta laulu "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain" kaveri, mis oli avalatud varem singlina ja oli Nelsoni esimene edetabeli esilugu. pisi|left|Vasakult paremale: [[Kris Kristofferson, Nelson ja Waylon Jennings 1972 Dripping Springs Reunion'il]] Kuna Jennings saavutas samuti 1970. aastate alguses edu, moodustas paar žanri, mida tuntakse outlaw kantrina, mis ei vastanud enam Nashville'i standarditele. 1976. aasta album "Wanted! The Outlaws" koos Jessi Colteri ja Tompall Glaseriga tugevdas muusikutepaari outlaw kuvandit ja sellest sai kantrimuusika esimene plaatina-album. Hiljem samal aastal avaldas Nelson albumi "The Sound in Your Mind" (kuld märgistus 1978 ja plaatina 2001). 1978 avaldas veel kaks plaatina märgistuse saanud albumit. Nendest üks, "Waylon & Willie" valmis koostöös Jenningsiga. Album hõlmas sh Ed Bruce'i kirjutatud ja esitatud hittsingli "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys". Kuigi vaatlejad ennustasid, et "Stardust" võib tema karjääri hävitada, sai see samal aastal plaatina märgistuse. 1970. aastate lõpul salvestas Nelson veel mitu edetabelite hittlugu, nt "Good Hearted Woman", "Remember Me", "If You've Got the Money I've Got the Time" ja "Uncloudy Day". 1980. aastatel salvestas Nelson hulga hittsingleid, sh kaveri filmi "Sädelev ratsamees" ("The Electric Horseman"; 1979) jaoks The Allman Brothers Bandi loost "Midnight Rider", filmilaulu "On the Road Again" filmist "Honeysuckle Rose" (1980) ja "To All the Girls I've Loved Before", duett Julio Iglesiasega. 1982 avaldati Chips Momani produtseeritud duettalbum "Pancho & Lefty" Merle Haggardiga. Albumi salvestamise alguses proovis kitarrist ja laulu "Always on My Mind" kaasautor Johnny Christopher anda laulu laulda sellest mitte huvitatud Haggardile. Nelson, kes ei olnud selle laulu Elvis Presley versioonist teadlik, soovis laulu ise salvestada. Laul avaldati samanimelisel albumil. Singel jõudis edetabelis Billboard Hot 100 viiendale kohale. Laul võitis 25. Grammy auhindade jagamisel kolm auhinda: parima laulu, parima kantrilaulu ja parima mees kantrivokaalesituse kategoorias. Singel sai plaatina märgistuse, samas kui album sai neljakordse plaatina ja album võeti 2008 Grammy Kuulsuste Halli. Vahepeal tehti Waylon Jenningsiga veel kaks albumit: "WWII" ja "Take It to the Limit", mis avaldati 1983. 1980. aastate keskel moodustasid Nelson, Jennings, Kristofferson ja Johnny Cash ansambli The Highwaymen, kes teenisid mitu plaatinasalvestist ja tegid esinemisi mitmel pool maailmas. Vahepeal oli Nelson seotud rohkem heategevusega, nt oli 1984 laulu "We are the World" üks esinejatest. 1985 avaldati veel üks edukas album "Half Nelson", mis sisaldas duette selliste artistega nagu Ray Charlesi ja Neil Youngi. IRS ja hilisem karjäär (alates 1990. aastast) pisi|Nelson ja tema kitarr "Trigger" kontserdil Cardiffis (2007) 1990 arestis Internal Revenue Service (Sise Tulu Teenus; IRS) enamiku Nelsoni varast, väites, et ta võlgneb 32 miljonit dollarit. Lisaks tasutama maksudele halvendas Nelsoni olukorda 1980. aastate alguses tehtud nõrgad investeeringud. Nelsoni advokaat Jay Goldberg tegi läbirääkimisi summa vähendamiseks poole võrra. Hiljem vaatas Nelsoni advokaat IRS-i otsuse läbi, kus ta tasus 6 miljonit dollarit, kuigi Nelson ei nõustunud kokkuleppega. Nelson avaldas "The IRS Tapes: Who'll Buy My Memories?" duubelalbumina, mille kogu kasum määrati IRS-ile. Paljud tema varad müüdi oksjonil ja need ostsid tema sõbrad, kes annetasid või üürisid tema omandi nominaalse tasu saamiseks. Nelson tasus oma võlad 1993. aastaks. 1990. ja 2000. aastatel esines ta pidevalt, salvetas mitu albumit, sh 1998 kriitikute heakskiidu saanud "Teatro", ning esines ja salvetas selliste artistega nagu Phish, Johnny Cash ja Toby Keith. Duett Keithiga "Beer for My Horses" (2003) avaldati singlina ja püsis edetabeli Billboard Hot Country Songs esikohal kuus nädalat järjest, samas kui laulu video võitis 2004 Kantrimuusika Akadeemia auhinna parima video kategoorias. 70. sünnipäevaks avaldas Nelson albumi "The Essential Willie Nelson", kus olid kõik tema hiitlaulud. Nelsoni tegi kaasa Ringo Starri albumi "Ringo Rama" laulu "Write One for Me" salvestamisel. 2005 oli Nelson peaesinejaks Austinis toimunud toetuskontserdi 2004. aasta India ookeani maavärina ohvritele. 2005 esitas ta Ray Charlesiga dueti Johhny Cashi laulust "Busted", mis avaldati Charlesi albumil "Genius & Friends". 2007 esines Nelson koos dzässtrompeti Wynton Marsalisiga ja nad avaldas koos kontsertalbumi "Two Men with the Blues", mis jõudis Billboardi džässalbumite edetabelis esikohale ja edetabelis Billboard 200 20. kohale. 2008 avaldas ta albumi "Moment of Forever", mis oli esimene produtsent Buddy Cannoniga tehtud album. 2009 tegid Nelson, Marsalis ja Norah Jones kontserdi Ray Charlesi mälestuseks, mis tipnes albumi "Here We Go Again: Celebrating the Genius of Ray Charles" avaldamisega 2011. 2010 avaldas Nelson albumi "Country Music", mille produtseeris T-Bone Burnett. Album jõudis Billboardi kantrimuusika albumite edetabelis neljandale ja edetabelis Billboard 200 20. kohale. 2011. aasta Grammy auhindade jagamisel esitati see parima kantrimuusika albumile. 2011 esines Nelson Jaapani maavärina ohvritele suunatud toetuskontserdil. pisi|left|Nelson ja tema poeg Lukas kontserdil esinemas (2012) 2012 sõlmis Nelson lepingu plaadifirmaga Legacy Recordings. Nelsoni produtsendiks sai taas Buddy Cannon. Nelsoni esimene album Legacy Recordingsiga oli "Heroes", kus tegid külalisesinemise tema pojad Lukas ja Micah ning Ray Price, Merle Haggard, Snoop Dogg, Kris Kristofferson, Jamey Johnson, Billy Joe Shaver ja Sheryl Crow. Album jõudis Billboardi kantrimuusika albumite edetabelis neljandale kohale. 2013 avaldas Nelson albumi "To All the Girls...", mis sisaldas duette naislauljatega, nt Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, Rosanne Cash, Sheryl Crow, Mavis Staples, Norah Jones, Emmylou Harris, Carrie Underwood ja Miranda Lambert. Album jõudis Billboardi kantrimuusika albumite edetabelis teisele kohale, mis tema kõrgeim edetabelikoht pärast 1989. aasta albumit "A Horse Called Music". Edetabelis Billboard 200 jõudis see üheksandale kohale. 2014 avaldatud "Band of Brothers" oli Nelsoni esimene uuem album pärast 1996. aasta albumit "Spirit", kus ta oli ise enamus laule kirjutanud. Album "Band of Brothers" jõudis Billboardi kantrimuusika albumite edetabelis esikohale, mis oli Nelsoni esimene album pärast 1986. aasta albumit "The Promiseland" esikohal. Album jõudis edetabelis Billboard 200 viiendale kohale, mis oli Nelsoni kõrgeim edetabeli koht pärast 1982. aasta albumit "Always On My Mind". Muud ettevõtmised pisi|2008 taasavas Nelson veoautode peatuskoha "Willie's Place" [[Hillsboro lähedal Texases]] Nelson tegi näitlejadebüüdi filmis "Sädelev ratsamees" ("The Electric Horseman"; 1979), millele järgnesid osatäitmised filmides "Honeysuckle Rose" (1980), "Juveelivaras" ("Thief"; 1981) ja "Barbarosa" (1982). Ta mängis pearolli tema albumi "Red Headed Stranger" kontsepti kujutavas filmis. Teised osatäitmised on filmides "Saba liputab koera" ("Wag the Dog"; 1997), "Pöörane kalaretk" ("Gone Fishin'"; 1997), 1986. aasta telefilmis "Stagecoach" (koos Johnny Cashi ja Kris Kristoffersoniga) jpt. Ta on teinud külalisesinemisi ka mitmes telesarjas, sh "Miami Vice", "Simpsonid", "Monk", "Doktor Quinn" ja "Mäekuningas". 1988 avaldas Nelson oma esimese raamatu, autobiograafilise "Willie: An Autobiography". 2002 avaldati "The Facts of Life: And Other Dirty Jokes", mis sisaldab mälestusi esinemistest, lugusid muusikalisest karjäärist ja laulusõnu. Lisaks on ta avaldanud veel mitmeid teoseid ja olnud mitme raamatu kaasautor, 2008 avaldas ta esimese ilukirjandusliku teose "A Tale Out of Luck". 2002 sai Nelson restoraniketi Texas Roadhouse ametlikuks eestkõnelejaks. 2008 avas Nelson Carl's Corneris Texases veoautode peatuskoha Willie's Place, mis aga suleti pankroti tõttu juba 2011. Muusikastiil Nelson kasutab muusika loomisel erinevaid muustikastiile, mis loob tema erilise kantrimuusika segu džässist, pop-, bluus-, rokk- ja folkmuusikast. Tema unikaalne heli rahulikust laulust, heast kitarrimängust, naasaalsest häälest ja särtsakast kõnepruugist, on muutunud üheks äratuntavamaks ja teinud temast ülitähtsa kantrimuusika ikooni, mõjutades muusikastiilide new country, neotraditional country ja alternative country elavnemist 80ndatel ja 90ndatel. pisi|Willie Nelsoni kitarrile Trigger on oma allkirja andnud paljud Nelsoni sõbrad Nelsoni isiklik kitarr on Trigger. 1969 andis Baldwini ettevõtte Nelsonile võimendi ja kolme akordilise pikap elektrikitarri. Esinemisel Heloteses Texases jättis Nelson kitarri lavapõrandale ja hiljem astus sellele peale üks purjus mees. Ta saatis selle parandamiseks Nashville'i, kus aga öeldi, et kahjustus on liiga suur. Talle pakuti Martin N-20 klassikalist kitarri ja Nelsoni soovil anti pikap Martinile. Nelson ostis kitarri seda vaatamata 750 dollari eest ja nimetas selle Roy Rogersi hobuse järgi Trigger'iks. Järgmisel aastal päästis Nelson kitarri põlevast rantšost. Pidev kitarriga mängimine kümnendite vältel on teinud kitarrile suure augu. Kitarrikaanele on oma allkirja andnud üle saja Nelsoni sõbra ja partneri, ulatudes muusikutest advokaadite ja jalgpallitreeneriteni. Esimese allkirja andis kitarrile muusik Leon Russell, kes soovis esialgu, et Nelson tema kitarrile allkirja paneks. 1991, IRS-i kohtuasja aegu, oli Nelson mures, kui Trigger oksjonil maha müüakse, märkides: "Kui Trigger läheb, ma loobun". Ta palus oma õel Lanal kitarri stuudiost ära viia enne, kui IRS-i agendid sinna jõuavad, ja ta viis selle Mauile Hawaiil. Nelson peitis kitarri oma juhataja majas, kuni Nelsoni võlg sai 1993 tasutud. Pärand pisi|Willie Nelsoni tänav [[Austinis Texases]] Nelson on laialt tunnustatud kui Ameerika ikoon. 1993 võeti Nelson Kantrimuusika Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks ja ta sai 1998 autasu Kennedy Center Honors. 2011 võeti Nelson Rahvusliku Põllumajanduslik Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks tänu farmereid toetavate mitmete lisarahade tõstmisel. 2010. aastal nimetati üks tänav Austinis Texases Nelsoni järgi. 2012 sai ta Country Music Associationilt esimese omanimelise elutööauhinna. Diskograafia Stuudioalbumid *"And Then I Wrote" (1962) *"Here's Willie Nelson" (1963) *"Country Willie – His Own Songs" (1965) *"Country Favorites-Willie Nelson Style" (1966) *"Make Way for Willie Nelson" (1967) *""The Party's Over" and Other Great Willie Nelson Songs" (1967) *"Texas in My Soul" (1968) *"Good Times" (1969) *"My Own Peculiar Way" (1969) *"Both Sides Now" (1970) *"Laying My Burdens Down" (1970) *"Willie Nelson and Family" (1971) *"Yesterday's Wine" (1971) *"The Words Don't Fit the Picture" (1972) *"The Willie Way" (1972) *"Shotgun Willie" (1973) *"Phases and Stages" (1974) *"Red Headed Stranger" (1975) *"The Sound in Your Mind" (1976) *"The Troublemaker" (1976) *"To Lefty from Willie" (1977) *"There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight" (1978) *"Stardust" (1978) *"Sings Kristofferson" (1979) *"Pretty Paper" (1979) *"The Electric Horseman" (1979) *"Honeysuckle Rose" (1980) *"Family Bible" (1980) *"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (1981) *"Always on My Mind" (1982) *"Tougher Than Leather" (1983) *"Without a Song" (1983) *"City of New Orleans" (1984) *"Angel Eyes" (1984) *"Me and Paul" (1985) *"Partners" (1986) *"The Promiseland" (1986) *"Island in the Sea" (1987) *"What a Wonderful World" (1988) *"A Horse Called Music" (1989) *"Born for Trouble" (1990) *"Any Old Arms Won't Do" (1992) *"The IRS Tapes: Who'll Buy My Memories?" (1992) *"Across the Borderline" (1993) *"Moonlight Becomes You" (1994) *"Healing Hands of Time" (1994) *"Six Hours at Pedernales" (1994) *"Just One Love" (1995) *"Spirit" (1996) *"How Great Thou Art" (1996) *"Teatro" (1998) *"Night and Day" (1999) *"Tales Out of Luck (Me and the Drummer)" (2000) *"Milk Cow Blues" (2000) *"Rainbow Connection" (2001) *"The Great Divide" (2002) *"Nacogdoches" (2004) *"It Always Will Be" (2004) *"Countryman" (2005) *"You Don't Know Me: The Songs of Cindy Walker" (2006) *"Songbird" (2006) *"Moment of Forever" (2008) *"American Classic" (2009) *"Country Music" (2010) *"Remember Me, Vol. 1" (2011) *"Heroes" (2012) *"Let's Face the Music and Dance" (2013) *"To All the Girls..." (2013) *"Band of Brothers" (2014) *"December Day" (2014) Välislingid * Koduleht * Willie Nelson and Friends Museum and General Store * Willie Nelson | Music Biography, Streaming Radio and Discography | AllMusic Nelson Nelson Nelson